infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Yupik Vride
"And even if sometimes my family can't hold me together, I'll do it myself. I'll do it for ''them. ''I might not be unbroken. But for them, I'll be whole. And that'll never change." -Yupik Vride, Infinity's Row: Unbroken Yupik Vride (played by Michael Deathflame) is a main character in Infinity's Row and a member of Runite's Row. He is the current host of the Chaos Jun. Biography ''Pre-RPG'' It is said that some people are born heroes; Yupik Vride was never one of those people. He was the first child of Aegyn Vride and Catrina Vride, born before his sister, Sierra Vride, by twenty-five minutes. This small difference in time changed the twins' lives completely. The Vride family came from a long line of powerful magic users who called themselves Keepers of the Seal, people who inherited the Chaos jun from their elders and carried it with them until the day they died. As the oldest child, Yupik was trained since birth to one day host Chaos. The first five years of Yupik's life passed by with little change. Yupik was trained by his father in the ways of the Keepers, learning how to guard his mind and keep his mental fortitude intact. This normalcy was shattered when Yupik's grandfather, the current host of Chaos, was killed. Yupik's father inherited the jun, and from that point everything quickly spiraled out of control. The family of four spent most of their time looking after Aegyn, trying to prevent Chaos from taking him over. Unfortunately for them, this was not successful. Aegyn lost control when Yupik was seven, and attacked the family in a fit of rage. All three of them would have died if Sierra didn't strike their father down. Upon his death, Yupik inherited Chaos. The next year or so passed by painfully. Yupik was the first Keeper to take the jun in at such a young age, and thus he was unable to physically move for months on end. Eventually he managed to maintain a strong enough hold to continue living with his sister and mother. For reasons that will be explained later, the two siblings left their mother at the age of eight, going out into the wilderness of Epon Kiin on their own. They survived on the end of Sierra's arrows, fighting to stay alive throughout the years. They spent most of these eight years simply surviving and training, Sierra learning combat and mastering its form while Yupik did his best to maintain Chaos. They decided to find the Row at fourteen, setting out west to fulfill their father's dying wish. ''IR: Awakening'' Yupik and Sierra first entered the RPG when they stumbled upon a Row outpost, which was inhabited by Natasha Reaves and Gentry Yates. Although the groups were suspicious of each other, they eventually became comfortable enough with one another, although Yupik and Natasha both realized that the other hosted a jun. The group talked for a while, and were discussing the possibility of Yupik and Sierra joined the Row when they were interrupted. A girl named Caria ran to their house for safe haven as she was being chased by men with guns. The group managed to fight off the men, taking Caria in with them. The group of five returned to the Row's headquarters, where they were introduced to other members such as Ebony and Everett. In an attempt to test their skill and worth, the new inductees were sent to a generator to examine it. There they encountered some resistance, which they were able to overcome due largely in party to Caria's abilities. After the mission Sierra and Yupik were inducted into the Row. Following this, the Row relocated to a small town in the west. Nothing happened for a while as the more important members of the Row went out to deal with personal business. Disaster struck, however, when Yupik was confronted by a new voice in his head, warning him that there were people who wanted to hurt him. Chaos reacted negatively to this, temporarily paralyzing Yupik as assassins attacked him. Sierra, Natasha, and Ebony attempted to ward the assassin off, but another snuck behind them, nearly killing Yupik. The bolt that was aimed at Yupik, however, instead struck Sierra, who shot the assassin to divert his aim. The sight of his sister being wounded threw Yupik into a rage, unlocking the Chaos powers within him for the first time. With a flick of his wrist Yupik vaporized the remaining assassin, and nearly destroyed a portion of the town if Natasha didn't break through to him. Sickened by the disaster he almost caused and the state of his sister, Yupik became quite devastated. He had little time to dwell on this, though. The voice from earlier met him in the flesh, revealing herself to be a girl named Miranda Kanrinin. She explained to him that she was a member of the order known as the Conduits, and that she was willing to help him and Natasha control their juns. They had very little time to dwell on that either, for at that moment a horde of flying ships approached the town. Frightened, the Row members rushed into the town square, and watched as the army was greeted by the person who brought them there - Caria. Yupik was too devastated by Caria's betrayal to do anything. The leader of the army, Antivoleus, asked the Row to surrender and allow his army to pass through. Natasha and Ebony refused, and thus he and Caria broke their arm and leg. Infuriated by the sight of Natasha's arm breaking, Yupik lost control once again, engaging in an epic battle with Antivoleus. The battle ended when the supposed god's attack backfired, temporarily shooting him out of the town. The Row took this as an opportunity to retreat, and although Yupik eventually regained control, he was terribly affected by Chaos manipulating his body. The Row settled in the Duke's manor, where Yupik awkwardly introduced himself to Resh and learned of Natasha's relationship with Mordecai, as well as the older Reaves's return. He approached Natasha, who seemed to be in a bad state after finding out about Mordecai's most recent attacks. Although she initially resisted Yupik's attempts to reach out to her, she finally caved when he promised her he'd be there to help her no matter what. The two embraced and then headed their separate ways. Yupik is last seen with Sierra, gracious for the new family that they found with the Row. IR: Unbroken Yupik gets screwed over far, far more than he deserves. Through his social fumbling he manages to become a main character and, somehow, gets a girlfriend. Infinity's Row: Untold Stories After leaving the Row, Yupik reached out to Caria, who had been imprisoned following the retaking of Lav’re. Although at first little came from their conversations, the more Yupik visited her, the more they began to open up to each other. After hearing about the physical and sexual abuse that Caria underwent as a bride of Antiveolus, Caria was released, with the intention of putting down the man who had used her for so long. Along with Yupik, Natasha, and a few others, the group managed to defeat and kill Antivoleus, although Caria tragically died in the process. Following this final conflict, Yupik made a promise to himself to walk away from fighting, and that he did. The next few years past by quickly and busily. Using the knowledge from his past lives, Yupik managed to work his way up to being a nurse, working in a nearby hospital. At the age of twenty, he and Natasha finally got married. Over the next nineteen years the two of them settled down and began their family, bringing two girls and one boy into the world. Despite the anxiety that comes along with becoming new parents, the two worked well together, and together they built a strong, supportive family. However, as Yupik made his way into his late thirties, he began to struggle more and more with Chaos. After hosting the jun for over thirty years, the strain of maintaining this relationship has hit Yupik with a vengeance. Although he never lost full control during this time, Yupik has begun to space out at random, staring blankly at a wall as he internally wrestles with his jun. Despite the efforts of Natasha and his children to ease this strain, Yupik’s health has also seen a decline, as his appetite and sleep have both started to decrease. Personality Considering that Yupik became the host of Chaos at the young age of six, it's safe to say that his status as the Chaos host has completely shaped his personality. Even before he inherited the Chaos Jun, Yupik wasn't the kind of person who sought out company. He's always been shy, usually preferring quiet time by himself or with the few people he's very close to. After acquiring the Chaos Jun, this became even more prevalent; the mental strain of constantly battling against his jun makes Yupik even more withdrawn and quiet. This mental fatigue, along with his time with Amanda, has caused Yupik to zone out, have panic attacks, and in rare cases, pass out. One of the few positive impacts of possessing the Chaos Jun is Yupik's world view. Yupik grew up in a tribal mountain camp; to say that his camp and the other tribes in the mountain were brutal is a massive understatement. Before his father's death, Yupik perceived everyone outside of his family as cruel, scary, and mean. It wasn't until Yupik inherited the Chaos Jun that this view changed. Yupik sees his jun as the ultimate source of evil, a power so destructive and merciless that it lacks any goodness whatsoever. Even though Yupik is aware that people can commit terrible crimes, he believes that no one can be as purely evil as Chaos, and thus everyone, even the worst of people, have some goodness in them. Because of this, Yupik tries to see the best in everyone. This is most obvious in Caria's case; despite her betrayal and the Row's universal dislike of her, Yupik still sees her as a friend. Yupik refuses to give up on anyone, and because of this, he also refuses to kill anyone. The few times he did break this vow occurred when he's dipped a little too far into Chaos. Yupik's role as the Chaos host has also moved him to help those around him. For most of his life, the world has seen Yupik as a monster, as a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow them up. Because of this, Yupik has done his best to help those around him, trying to prove that he's not the monster so many think he is. Yupik doesn't want to be remembered for the people he's killed or the damage he's done; more than anything, he wants to be remembered as a person who made other people's lives just a little bit brighter. This means that Yupik tends to seek out relationships in which he feels like he’s having a major positive influence on the other person’s life. These things have pushed Yupik to become a pacifist following the events of Unbroken, and is the major reason behind Yupik’s decision to become a nurse. As a father, Yupik is definitely the more easy-going one next to Natasha. Considering his upbringing and the abuse that Natasha underwent as a child, Yupik did everything he could to be as supportive and loving to his children as possible (while being a tad overprotective). Although he did spend more time working with his oldest daughter (considering that she still had a high chance of becoming the next Keeper), he also made a conscious effort to be there for all of his children; he did not want to make the same mistake that his father made. As the events of Infinity’s Row 2 drew nearer and the strain of hosting Chaos increased, Yupik’s once untouchable optimistic spirit began to sink ever so slightly. Although he’s still altruistic, seeing the victims of violence and abuse in the hospital has kindled a small fire in him, a small anger at the people in the world who seem to solely exist for the purpose of hurting others. And as Chaos comes closer and closer to overpowering him, his faith in himself and his ability to fight Them off has slowly begun to dwindle. '''PERSONALITY TYPE: '''INFP Weapon Mortalsbane, Yupik's primary weapons, are twin swords, each white as bone save for the dark green hilts and the amethysts ingrained there as well. The swords have been passed down from Keeper to Keeper, and allow Yupik to funnel the Chaos energy out of his body in a more safe, controlled way. Mortalsbane was given one name by the first host of Chaos instead of granting each blade a separate name. This was meant to acknowledge the relationship of the host and the Chaos Jun. Like Mortalsbane, the host and Chaos are forever tied together, but they are just as separate as they are united. If you asked Sierra, though, she'd tell you that the first Keeper just couldn't think of two cool names, so he just went with one name. Strengths -Personality. Yupik is generally very likable. Although he's lacking in formal social charisma, through his stuttering it's very obvious that he's a sincere person. He's made very few enemies throughout his life, which, considering his jun status, is pretty impressive. He's the kind of person who will always support the people he cares about, and will do his best to help anyone who needs it. -Sword fighting. Although he hasn't practiced in a while now, Yupik was once a pretty skilled fighter. Although he was far from the most skilled in the Row, he could hold his own, and that's carried over into his adult life. Yupik may be a pacifist, but if someone threatens to hurt his children or his wife, he has no issue with defending them (even though Natasha definitely doesn’t need to be defended). -Medical knowledge. Although he started really late, Yupik eventually took on a job as a nurse, a skill that can always come in handy. -Open-minded. Yupik tries his best not to judge others, instead opting to keep as open of a mind as possible. He'll listen to anyone's opinion, no matter what he thinks about the idea or the person themselves. -Loyalty. As shown during his time with Caria, Yupik will never turn his back on someone he sees as a friend. Despite his past conflicts with the Row, if the Row ever really needed him, Yupik would've gone back. -Courage. Yupik was never the most courageous member of the Row, and he often chastises himself for being a coward. However, when push comes to shove, Yupik is willing to charge through a swarm of zombie soldiers to help his friends. -Chaos Jun. At this point in his life, this really isn't a strength anymore, but I'll include it anyway. When tapping into Chaos, Yupik has the potential to become a force of nature; very few, if any, can defeat him in this state. Weaknesses -Charisma. Yupik might be likable, but lord, he's not good at talking. Like, at all. Just ask Natasha. Even as an adult Yupik tends to stay to himself; very few people get close to Yupik, mostly because he doesn't talk all that much. -Self-confidence. Something Yupik doesn't have. -Speaking up for himself. Something Yupik never does. -Criticism. Yupik sometimes takes criticism or other actions as a personal offense, although he'll never bring it up. Because of this, Yupik often carries frustrations under the surface, putting even more strain on his psyche. -Loyalty. Yupik trusts most people way more than he should; although this sense of loyalty has helped him in the past, it's come to hurt him just as many times. -Chaos Jun. Earlier in his life, the Chaos Jun was both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness... that has changed. After being a host for more than thirty years, Yupik's psyche is taken a massive toll. At this point in his life he's constantly fighting against Chaos, and unlike his earlier days, he can't tap into Them as reliably as he once could. He spends a lot of time staring into space, putting all of his effort into his continued existence. His own memories and the memories of past Keepers is also beginning to blur together, making things even more difficult for him. -Hair color. He's a ginger. Although I don’t want to specifically categorize this as weakness, it’s definitely something that should be mentioned. Yupik still suffers pretty heavily from post traumatic stress disorder following his torture and rape at the hands of Amanda. Although this affected him more directly following his abuse, Yupik still suffers from vivid flashbacks, and sometimes even full on panic attacks. The stimuli that trigger these attacks are usually pretty random, although being suddenly touched in sensitive areas, particularly by strangers, has often resulted in these episodes. Notable Relationships -Natasha Vride (wife): Although Yupik was initially taken aback by Natasha's mistrust and cold demeanor, the two quickly grew closer due to their shared status as jun hosts. Along with Ebony, Natasha became the first person outside of his family that Yupik felt he could call a friend. This friendship grew as the two worked together over the span of the next few weeks. Yupik's capture was what really transformed the way he saw Natasha. After thinking he lost her, Yupik realized just how important she was to him. She wasn't just another jun host to train with; she understood him, she fought for him, and she cared for him. When Natasha told him she had to leave the mansion, he realized that he couldn't lose her again. That's when he finally realized he loved her. After everything that's happened, Yupik trusts Natasha with his life, and would gladly put his own on the line to protect hers. Yupik knows he means everything to her, and she, of course, means everything to him. Following his abuse at the hands of Amanda, even as his own self-worth slipped away from him, Natasha did everything she could to support him, and continued to support him through his anxiety and PTSD into adulthood. Natasha is Yupik's rock and life partner, and he knows she always will be. -Sierra Vride (sister): Outside of Natasha, there is no one else in the world who Yupik cares for and trusts more than his sister; they were brought into the world together, and he only wants to leave her when he leaves the world for good. Although their relationship was tense in their early years due to the attention Yupik got from their father, after Yupik inherited the Chaos jun Sierra took the role as Yupik's protector in stride. When Yupik would sit still for hours on end mentally battling Chaos, Sierra was the only one who stuck by him. And when they were forced out by themselves, Sierra became the sole reason why Yupik made it out of the woods alive. Following his capture, Sierra somehow became even more overprotective of Yupik. Even as they entered adulthood, the two still stayed remarkably close. The two often butt heads, as Yupik is extremely cautious and Sierra is anything but, but there's no one who Yupik feels more comfortable talking to over his sister. -Ebony Grace Vride (daughter): Ebony's birth was one of the best days of Yupik's life... and also one of the worst. Hours after she was born, after the first wave of emotional euphoria, Yupik finally came to the full realization of what Ebony might have to go through as his oldest child. Yupik has felt an immense amount of guilt, thinking that he would not only give her his jun, but that he would also fail as a father because of his jun host status. Yupik has walked a thin line between being a father and preparing Ebony to potentially take on the Chaos jun. He loves her immensely, but he worries for her so, so much. Her personality at times seemingly falls more in line with Sierra's than it does with Yupik's. This is a certainly a personality gap between father and daughter, but it's a massive concern of Yupik's if Ebony eventually does inherent Chaos. Yupik hates that so much of his relationship with Ebony is affected by his possession of the Chaos jun, yearning for the more intimate, innocent relationship they had when she was a young girl. Her independent personality coupled with the jun status makes this extremely difficult. -Kendra Vride (daughter): Although Yupik can obviously empathize with Ebony due to his own life experience, he feels that empathy just as strongly for his second child. As Yupik grew older and continued to talk with Sierra about their childhood, he became increasingly aware of the toll the Chaos jun left on his sister. Even before Yupik took on the jun, his younger sister was being combed to defend him, putting his life on the shoulders of a five-year-old child. Yupik sought to avoid putting that same pressure on Kendra. As Kendra has gotten older, Yupik has felt a stronger connection to his second daughter. He is proud of her compassionate spirit and loves teaching her about medicine in particular. Her tender and quiet personality remind him much of himself. Throughout her life he's seen flashes of her bravery as well, and he is just as proud of that, as he believes he doesn't possess that same courage. Just as he worries for Ebony, he worries for Kendra about what may happen if her older sister possesses the Chaos jun. After seeing what it did to his own sister, he desperately hopes that Kendra won't have to go through a similar journey. -Landon Vride (son): Beginning early in his childhood, Landon noticeably resembled his mother's side of the family, and in particular began growing into the spitting image of his deceased uncle, Mordecai Reaves. Although Yupik would never admit to it himself, this was a bit off-putting. Despite Mordecai's eventual redemption, the danger he posed to Natasha, her capture, and insinuating that he was working with Amanda are all things Yupik could never forgive him for. However, Landon's sheepish personality calmed this uneasiness. Although Yupik has had less time to spend with all of his children due to his worsening health, he feels the most guilt about missing time with his son; he was there for Ebony and Kendra throughout their young childhood, but the same cannot be said for Landon. -Miranda Kanrinin (mentor and friend): At first Miranda served solely as Yupik's mentor figure. Although she herself was not a jun host, through her teachings Yupik gained a stronger grip over his control of Chaos (for a short time, at least). However, as the years trickled by and Miranda continued staying nearby, Yupik started to see his mentor more and more as a friend. This was especially so after Ebony's birth, as Miranda would offer constant help and spent a lot of time around his oldest daughter. -Gentry Yates (friend): As the first member of the Row that Yupik had ever met, Yupik holds Gentry in very high regard. He was very glad to find another Row member who had a no-kill policy, but more than anything he was happy to be around someone who was as supportive and cooperative as Gentry. Yupik respects Gentry immensely and he enjoys seeing her and Elias whenever they get the chance. -Caria Emperestus (past friend): Along with Natasha and Ebony, Caria was one of the first friends Yupik made with the Row. That made her betrayal hurt even more; the fact that she broke Natasha's arm on top of all that made him even angrier. However, as the days and weeks moved past his initial rage diminished, and he slowly became more sympathetic towards her. This was illustrated during one his hallucinations, when he and "Caria" talked to each other about their reluctance to fight each other. This all came true following the events of Unbroken. Despite how everyone else around him talked about Caria, he spent a lot of time in the place where she was being kept as a prisoner. Slowly, the two opened up to each other, and when they both realized that they shared a history a physical and sexual abuse, Yupik fully trusted her again. The two managed to convince everyone else to give her another chance, and they used that chance to kill Antivoleus. Although Caria has been dead for decades now, Yupik still visits her grave once a year, and he still and always will consider her to be one of his closest friend. -Ebony Marachelle (past friend): As one of his first friends in the Row, Yupik always held Ebony in a special place in his heart. Yupik and Ebony grew closer together after it was revealed that Ebony was a jun host as well. Practicing with Natasha and Miranda (and Sierra for about ten minutes before she'd get frustrated and leave) drew the three jun hosts closer as they all got to know each other. During the time of his abuse at the hands of Amanda, Ebony was one of the few Row members who offered her help to Sierra, and she was also one of the few Row members to visit him during the weeks of his recovery; to say that Yupik appreciated this is a massive understatement. Ebony's death was a massive blow to Yupik, and was the chief reason why he left the Row. Yupik and Natasha agreed to name their first daughter after their fallen friend. -Mordecai Reaves (brother-in-law, enemy?): After Mordecai kidnapped Natasha and insinuated that he personally knew Amanda, Yupik's opinion of Mordecai was, well, not a positive opinion, to say the least. Even if he would never admit it, a part of Yupik would be glad to see Mordecai go down for good. However, his relationship to Natasha, along with him saving an innocent child during the Rundial incident, has complicated Yupik's perspective of Mordecai. Yupik doesn't want anything to do with him, although he's hesitant to consider him an enemy. -Benjamin Vride (nephew): -Catrina Vride (mother): Yupik's relationship with him mother is... complicated. On one hand, Yupik genuinely believes that everything she did to him and Sierra came from a place of love; his father's positive memories of her add to that as well. However, the ways she went about expressing this love were a bit extreme in many cases, so much so that Yupik sometimes questions if she really loved them after all. Catrina is directly tied to some of Yupik's more traumatizing childhood memories, and considering that he hasn't seen her since he was ten, Yupik still doesn't know what to make of her. -Aegyn Vride (father): Since Yupik spent so much time with his father during his childhood, Yupik loved his father immensely. Even when he made Yupik do spiritual exercises when he could have been with his sister, Yupik always knew that his father would be there for him. This made his father's acquisition of the Chaos Jun even more difficult for him. Seeing his father get twisted and warped terrified Yupik. Aside from his time with Amanda, Aegyn's death was the most traumatizing moment of Yupik's life, which was obviously amplified by his own acquisition of the Chaos Host. Although Yupik has occasionally hated his father for falling so quickly to Chaos, the love that he had for his father mostly carried through into Awakening and Unbroken. As Unbroken ended and Yupik grew older, his relationship with his father has taken a strange turn; when Yupik sees the memories of past hosts, he usually will see his father's. This mixing of memories has troubled Yupik, and he still doesn't know what to make of it. -Amanda (enemy): After inheriting the Chaos Jun, Yupik believed that there was no such thing as truly evil people; in his eyes, even the worst people in the world have goodness to them. His experience with Amanda has changed that opinion. Amanda is the only person in the world who Yupik truly hates, and she's one of the few people he would have no qualms about killing. Since his torture and rape, Amanda has continued to haunt him in his dreams and wakefulness, as she still remains at the core of his PTSD. Trivia * Yupik was originally created for the sole purpose of setting up the premise of the Chaos Jun. Since Infinity's Row 2 was slated to begin shortly after Awakening, MDF decided that he'd use Awakening and Unbroken to set up Yupik with a love interest, and then begin IR2 with Yupik dead and his child, Ebony, serving as the new Chaos host. Luckily for Yupik, Awakening and Unbroken lasted much longer than initially expected, allowing Yupik to become a pretty influential main character towards the end of the series. This, combined with his (adorable) pairing with Natasha Reaves, ensured Yupik's survival into IR2. Now, however, as Yupik begins the third decade of hosting the full power of the Chaos jun, he is in greater danger than he's ever been in before. * The premise of the Chaos Jun was loosely inspired from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender; ''specifically, it was inspired by the avatar state. In AtLA, the avatar state was the culmination of the knowledge and power of all the previous Avatars, giving the user an immense resource of power. MDF was interested by the premise of one body carrying the weight of dozens, if not hundreds, of different voices and memories, and how that would affect the individual identity of the host. In an earlier RPG with another group of roleplayers, MDF created a character who harbored the souls of all his previous ancestors; although these voices were not intentionally antagonistic, their sheer existence put a stressful weight on the shoulders of the character. While in the process of creating Yupik, MDF revisited this concept, and decided to raise the stakes even higher, making the entity insidious in nature, along with the added bonus of the world's destruction should Yupik and Sierra fail. * Although hosting the Chaos Jun gives Yupik access to a nearly unlimited pool of power, the most important aspect of hosting the jun is Yupik's relationship with Them. As stated earlier in the personality section, the presence of the Chaos Jun completely shaped Yupik as he grew up, and continues to play a key role in essentially every decision Yupik makes. The Chaos Jun also greatly impacts how other characters interact with Yupik, particularly in more stressful scenarios. To highlight the importance of this relationship, along with the desire to curb the power creep of the RPG series, MDF decided before the beginning of Unbroken that Yupik would not utilize Chao's power to the extent that he did in Awakening. * Yupik was originally supposed to be paired with Miranda Kanrinin. Yutasha was a thousand times better though. * In the early stages of planning the Unbroken character arc, MDF initially wanted to keep Yupik captured until the end of the first RPG thread, ie after over 900 posts on the Unbroken RPG. MDF was hoping to use this time to develop Sierra and Miranda, as well as to put a greater weight on his eventual rescue. However, after realizing that this would essentially make Yupik almost completely inactive for the rest of the RPG, MDF decided to allow Yupik to be freed much earlier than planned, although he also greatly extended the time it took for Yupik to fully come back into reality. * In Infinity's Redemption, MDF planned to kill off Yupik to allow for Sierra's rise as the Chaos host. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Infinity's Redemption did not last long enough for this to happen. * Since Yupik has the memories of every past host before him, a few useful skills passed down to him. After his stay with the Row, Yupik picked up drawing and painting, both for fun and as an activity to help him deal with the stress of being a jun host. * After Amanda convinced him that he'd actually eaten the meat of his dead friends, Yupik has since become a vegetarian. * Yupik has a no-kill policy. Chaos does not. * Yupik has nine fingers and eight tows. * Throughout Unbroken and in the weeks after, Yupik wore a red beanie constantly to hide his shaved head. When his hair finally grew back in, he threw out the beanie, as it represented a very painful and traumatic time in his life. * After being around rather nasty tribal dogs for the first ten years of his life, Yupik is not at all fond of dogs, and is actually pretty scared of larger ones. He's okay with cats, though. * Yupik's live-action faceclaim is Eddie Redmayne. At the moment he has no anime faceclaim, as there are very few awkward-ginger anime characters. * Yupik's last name, "Vride," is the Middle High German word for "peace." Although Yupik shares the same name as a group of aboriginal Alaskans, the connection is coincidental. * By the time of Infinity's Row 2: Puppetmaster, Yupik and Natasha had officially saved the world... in more ways than one ;) * He has a thing for brunettes. * Yupik's Trait spread from Awakening and Unbroken was: ** Primary Trait: Compassion ** Secondary Traits: Persistence, Faith, Imagination ** Tertiary Traits: Envy, Strength, Joy, Sorrow, Yare ** Quinary Traits: Perpetuity, Obsession, Passion, Logic, Restraint ** Narcissism, Retribution, Hate, Cruelty, Greed, Psychopathy, Narcissism ** 66/34 (Aitrai/Syntrai). 80% Positivity * Yupik's current Trait spread is: ** Primary Trait: Compassion ** Secondary Traits: Persistence, Perpetuity, Joy ** Tertiary Traits: Envy, Faith, Strength, Imagination, Restraint ** Quaternary Traits: Obsession, Yare, Passion, Sorrow, Logic ** Quinary Traits: Narcissism, Retribution, Hate, Cruelty, Greed, Psychopathy ** 64/36 (Aitrai/Syntrai). 70% Positivity. Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Jun Host Category:Series One